


All the Endeavors

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Holmes Holidays [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Party, Consensual, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Mild Sexual Content, Office Party, Romance, Rough Kissing, not actually graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Mycroft ends up deciding to actually go to one of the agency's office parties and things take an interesting turn





	1. Chapter 1

“What?” Mycroft squawked, the auburn-haired male’s eyes widening as he heard the news that the office was holding a holiday party. Oh, no, he really didn’t feel like going, but then again Anthea had been planning to go and he decided he might as well give it a try. 

 

The young agent was only about twenty three years old, still freshly into the government, though in that amount of time, he had already begun to develop the characteristics that would lead to him gaining the power he would have in the future. He worked around the office, taking care of signatures, deals, treaties. Even then, he was sometimes called out to handle affairs on the field, though this was considerably rare. 

 

“Mr. Holmes?” The voice of Anthea called out. Her dark hair reached just below her shoulders, eyes a brilliant caramel-like brown. She had known Mycroft, though her relationship still wasn’t as strong with him. 

 

“Mm? Yes, Anthea?” Mycroft asked gently, his words somehow both silky yet containing an edge that seemed to have a subtle undertone. His blue eyes focused on the fact Anthea actually held a tone which didn’t seem to be as blunt or as impassive this time. 

 

Anthea looked at him for a moment, then suddenly gave a smirk. 

 

“I do hope to see you at the holiday party, yes?” 

 

There, it was. The official version of the question had been dropped. 

 

Mycroft didn’t answer right away, until he finally settled on the fact that he would inevitably say “yes”, considering his current position. 

 

“Yes, Anthea. Of course, I’m going,” Mycroft nodded, one hand gripping onto the signature item he normally carried, an umbrella with a crooked handle. He smiled politely before turning his attention onto his phone, checking for any missed calls. Upon finding none, the young twenty-three-year-old walking towards the entrance of the government building and heading outside to flag down a cab. 

 

Social gatherings had never really been his ideal form of having a good time, especially with how boring and utterly dreadful he saw people. Living in a world that contained the most ordinary goldfish would certainly leave a kind of impression on someone. 

 

The cab ride back to his flat was silent as Mycroft spent the time watching outside, his gaze focused on the fact that most people seemed to somehow be as ordinary as possible. He had yet to find someone that truly interested him. 

 

Once the cab reached the destination, Mycroft stepped out, passing the driver a tip and then headed inside his flat, sighing as he slipped off his coat, only his white jacket, dress pants, and tie being left on. He made his way towards the kitchen, quickly fixing himself up a coffee before taking a seat on the small leather chair he owned, sipping slowly from the drink he had brewed. 

 

The office party was in a day and yet, despite everything that Mycroft Holmes had seen, the young agent had no idea what he wanted to wear, let alone do at the party. He got up calmly, going in the direction of his room and checking everything he owned to see what would work best. The auburn-haired male sighed, before he suddenly paused, his hands brushing against a comfortable suit, the fabric feeling soft against his fingers. 

 

Mycroft released another intake of breath, carefully taking out the suit, his blue eyes shining. Maybe he finally had the chance to make an impression. The young agent, who was still trying to fix up his personal lifestyle and keeping everything in order for work, smiled a bit, then stepped back and went towards his drawers, checking its contents. 

 

He didn’t know why he was wasting time doing this, but he gathered it was due to his need to maintain appearances. His job did require him to eventually attend important meetings and events, if it became a matter of urgency or holding onto diplomatic affairs. 

 

After much deciding, Mycroft picked up a red tie, a dulled sort of red but enough that it was unnoticeable. 

 

Though, surely the office party would go smoothly, wouldn’t it? A couple hours, at best, and then he could leave, pretending it had never happened in the first place. 

 

Mycroft set down the selected clothing on a wooden chair he had beside his closet, nodding once, before disappearing back towards the kitchen and beginning to fix up dinner. He was meticulous when it came to everything he normally had to do, and right now was no exception. 

 

After eating and getting ready to go sleep, Mycroft stifled a yawn, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. He carefully climbed into the bed, the agent thoroughly exhausted as his eyes finally closed, waiting for the dreaded tomorrow where he’d be forced to attend the Christmas party. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Anthea indulge in activities at the party and their future comes into play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will enjoy chapter two as much as I did!

The time for the party had arrived, and Mycroft, dressed in the suit and tie he’d chosen, entered his work building, having no idea what he should even begin doing. He stood against the wall, blue eyes fixated on trying to find someone he knew and keep to them. Of course, he had yet to see Anthea anywhere, considering the party hadn’t officially started. 

 

“Mr. Holmes? What a pleasure it is to see you here,” a young woman, her blonde hair reaching her shoulders, spoke, a smooth half British accent coating her words. Her name was Emma, one of the agency’s field agents in MI6t. She didn’t know Mycroft that well, but she was determined to remain cordial with the recruit that had only been with the government for about two years now. 

 

“Oh, hello, Ms. Winslow.” Mycroft smiled briefly.

 

“I didn’t think you’d-” Emma glanced to her left, seeing that Anthea had arrived. The blonde female chuckled, “I have my own manners to attend to. I’ll see you around, Mycroft.” 

 

“Anthea,” Mycroft said simply, swallowing for a moment. He didn’t know how to behave around her, considering they were in entirely different departments. The government field agent chuckled slightly, trying to easen up the tension that was somehow threatening to drown him. 

 

“Enjoying the party?” Anthea asked as she took her phone out, texting someone then glancing back up at the field agent. 

 

“I only just got here.” Mycroft answered, his words coated with a smooth tone. 

 

“Oh, of course, I’ll leave you be,” the dark-haired female told him, before walking away, letting Mycroft try to figure out what he could do. 

 

The auburn-haired male finally settled on grabbing one of the glasses of alcohol that had been left for the invited people to take, carefully taking a sip of the drink. He set down his glass for one second, before looking around for anyone else he might recognize. Finding no one, the young agent settled on leaning slightly against the table and continuing the drinking of his wine. 

 

He had no idea as to when he actually stopped drinking, though he felt slightly hazy like he had too much, which was actually true. Mycroft had several glasses worth of wine before he finally decided to stop, stumbling in his attempts to walk. He steadied himself with his umbrella, feeling someone grab him by the arm yet making no motion to stop them. 

 

“Careful,” the sudden voice of Anthea spoke, keeping a grip on Mycroft. 

 

“M’fine,” Mycroft mumbled, his words half slurred due to the fact he was drunk. 

 

“Oh, come on. You can barely walk.” Anthea told him, helping him carefully disappear into another room. Once they were alone, she let the agent go, considering that Mycroft managed to remain upright for the time being. 

 

“... wh-” Mycroft slurred again, his blue eyes glazed over. 

 

“Are you feeling alright?” 

 

“Mmm…” 

 

“Why don’t you go on home?” Anthea suggested, though judging by it, Mycroft didn’t appear to be in a good state to be walking home. Calling a cab might be able to work, but in the long run, Anthea let him stay and made sure he was alright.

 

“An… Anthea-” Mycroft swallowed thickly, before suddenly he glanced up at his future personal assistant, not really knowing what to say next. “Do you mind if I-” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Mycroft’s hand reached forward as he grabbed the dark-haired woman by the shirt collar, pulling her close. His lips touched hers, going slowly at first, since he had never kissed anyone before. 

 

“... d-” Anthea groaned, pulling back then roughly kissing Mycroft, her hands wrapped around his neck. It was strange, more so for Mycroft than for her, tongues slipping into each other’s mouths. 

 

Mycroft panted hard, feeling extremely flustered, as he carefully loosened part of Anthea’s buttons on her shirt. He growled, eyes dilated in the heat of the moment, but eventually he stopped, gasping.

 

“... Mycroft- I think it’s time I took you home,” Anthea stated quite calmly, the woman leading Mycroft outside. Once she got him to tell her his address, the female began heading in that direction and led the drunk agent to his house. 

 

Fumbling for his keys, Mycroft groaned, only for Anthea to take them from him. He wasn’t in that great a state of being, not really taking into notice as his future personal assistant opened the front door for him and led him inside the flat, easing him towards his bed once she managed to find it. 

 

“An- ‘thea…” Mycroft muttered, his eyes fluttering close, once the effects of sleepiness due to the alcohol took hold. When he awoke again, he’d realize that he was alone, vaguely remembering how he managed to get back into his house despite being drunk. 

 

It would be a while before Mycroft and Anthea would cross paths again, though the memory of the holiday party would always be there. Their relationship spiraled into a more professional one, Mycroft trusting her with a lot of the more secretive information. Anthea’s intelligence was almost as brilliant as his, considering the amount of time they had spent working together since she became his assistant.

 

“Anthea,” Mycroft called, the agent smiling softly when Anthea entered his office. “Be a dear and get these documents as soon as possible to Lady Smallwood for the meeting next Monday.” 

 

“Couldn’t you have done it yourself?” Anthea asked bluntly, even when she took the documents, earning her a glare from her employer. 

 

“Anthea… stay a moment, would you?” Mycroft questioned. 

 

“What for, sir?” 

 

“I thought we, well… we could talk.” 

 

Anthea raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what he was getting at. She was a bit surprised when he held his gaze to her and then pulled her down by the collar, kissing her. They were a bit rough, Mycroft’s hands closed around Anthea’s neck, moaning filling the air. 

 

“My-Myc…” Anthea managed to get out, gasping, when she pulled back. 

 

“Anthea, dear- let’s… let’s not bring this up again, understand?” Mycroft spoke, blue eyes narrowed and posture stiff. 

 

“Of course, sir, do you need anything else?” 

 

“No, that will be all.” 

 

Anthea watched him for a moment before walking out, their moment having faded into the wind, never knowing if it could ever have been something more. 


End file.
